


hector

by corviiid (unsungillumination)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, fake screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/corviiid
Summary: sir, if... hypothetically, if i encountered the man who killed patroclus, and he said he wanted to reconcile with you, would you be amenable to the possibility? hypothetically.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from twitter. now with a fun epilogue


	2. PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i wanted to upload this all in one go but my internet isn't cooperating - give me a bit and i'll upload the last two parts + epilogue!


	3. PART III




	4. PART IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two conversations on two occasions!
> 
> (the patroclus caps are a little less polished bc i had a hard time capping them i am sorry plz forgive me i did my very best)

* * *


	5. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ao3 exclusive <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then they reunite and kiss.
> 
> thank you for reading! you can view/RT the original thread on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/i/events/1360615874428772355), collected into one nice moment for your convenience. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i loved making it!


End file.
